First Love
by yaoi-lover56
Summary: Tsuna's mother has given him away to byakuran so that tsuna can live a better life. who knew that they'd fall in love?


(I do NOT own Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

Chapter: 1 First Encounter.

10 year old Tsuna had been making his way home after he had finished school. He made sure to avoid going near the park because he knew his bullies would be there. When Tsuna got home he saw a car outside of his house. He went inside to ask his mother what was going on. When he entered the living room he saw his mother sitting in front of a teen with white hair and purple eyes and a tattoo under one of his eyes. Tsuna couldn't look away and when the man looked at him Tsuna, Tsuna could feel the blood rushing to his cheeks. Tsuna quickly looked away and directed his attention to the 2 other men besides the white haired male. The man on his right had green hair and looked as young as the teen with the white hair. The man on his left looked older and had red hair. Tsuna looked at his mother. His mother got up and stood next to Tsuna and told him that he would be living with the men in front of him. Tsuna was about to say something to his mother but his mother had already left the room. Tsuna looked back the men in the room and took a seat where his mother had been sitting. He sat there quietly waiting for someone to say something. The man with the white hair smiled at Tsuna and said "Hello Tsunayoshi-kun. My name is Byakuran and the man with the green hair is Kikyo and the man with the red hair is Zakuro. I know this is sudden but you will be living with me from now on. Please gather up your things and we'll be leaving immediately." I just looked at him as though he were crazy and said "I'm sorry but could you explain to me what's going on?" Byakuran smiled at Tsuna and said "Because your mother has no money and must pay off a debt she has decided to give you to me. I'll be taking care of you from now on. You'll continue going to school but you'll be living farther away. Any questions?" Tsuna just shook his head no and got up and went to his room and packed up all of his clothes. When he finished packing he went back to Byakuran and asked him where his mother went. Byakuran said that she left to go look for a job. Byakuran grabbed Tsuna's hand and led him to the car. Zakuro and Kikyo grabbed Tsuna's bags and put them in the trunk. Tsuna looked at Byakuran and smiled. Tsuna couldn't believe that he was going to be living with such a handsome man. Byakuran picked up Tsuna and put him on his lap. Tsuna smiled at him and said "Byakura how old are you? Also why did you agree to take care of me?"Byakuran patted Tsuna's head and said "I recently turned 18 and I agreed because I couldn't possibly let such a cute face be living all alone. Do not worry Tsunayoshi-kun I'm sure that you will be happy living with me." Tsuna gave Byakuran a small smile and rested his head on Byakuran's chest. Tsuna closed his eyes and decided to take a nap. After an hour Tsuna woke up and looked out the window to see a huge mansion. He looked at Byakuran and asked him where they were. Byakuran played with Tsuna's hair and said "This, Tsunayoshi-kun is where you will now be living. What do you think?" Tsuna smiled and said "It's huge. I think I'll like it Byakuran-san" The car had stopped when they reached the front door. There stood a girl a little older than Tsuna and younger than Byakuran. She had blue hair and blue eyes, she was very short and had blue clips in her hair. Next to her was a young male with green hair, a scar on his face, bandages on his hands and was holding a pink bunny. Next to him was a large male covered in a robe and wore a red mask. The last one looked a lot like Byakuran but had much longer hair and had the same tattoo as Byakuran but it was on the opposite side. Tsuna looked back at the girl and saw that she was glaring at him. Tsuna looked down and frowned. Byakuran saw this and called her over to him. Byakuran put his lips up to her ear and said "Bluebell if you ever upset or hurt my dear Tsunayoshi-kun I will make your life a living hell. Understood?" She just nodded her head and walked away with the look of fear in her eyes. Tsuna looked up again when she saw that Bluebell had left.


End file.
